


Circle of Life

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Birth, Contest Entry, Contest Winner, Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Love, Oneshot, RESTART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One walk with Usagi could change Artemis' and Minako's future forever. Winner of the 10th Writing Contest at The Galaxy Cauldron Forums, theme Loss of a Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Life

Usagi and Minako were walking down the streets. The queen decided to have a day as a citzen and the captain of the guard escorted her.

"Usagi-chan! Maybe we could try that new ice cream shop down the corner. Mako-chan went there on her day off and said it was really good."

"Well, Minako-chan! If Mako-chan said it's good, then good it is! You how demanding she is on her food, right? And now that you said it, I do have a craving for chocolate chip ice cream."

"Ah, some things never change!" Minako shook her head and the girls continued to walk down the streets unrecognized. Okay, the Luna Pen helped a lot in that, for Usagi was now a brunette with short hair. Minako was using a blue bow on her head, just to differentiate herself from the mighty Sailor Venus. It was a cool day, with some breeze, and so the girls had coats. Usagi's was pink and Minako's was orange, their favorite colors.

The chat was so animated (they were talking about the cute seller who worked at the bookstore) that the girls missed the car turning the street and coming in their direction.

Across the street, Artemis was observing from a distance, following the King's orders. He wanted to prepare a special surprise for the queen and he needed to know when she was coming back. The car wasn't missed by the white cat. And when he saw the car coming in their direction, he did what he could only do. He jumped.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" He pushed the girls with a strength he didn't know to possess. The car hit him big time. Minako screamed in shock when she realized what had just happened. She ran to her cat, Usagi following.

"Artemis! Artemis!" She held him to her chest, but he was too weak. The tears were in her throat and she let them run through her face.

"Mina, at least you're safe. Please, take care of Luna and Diana for me. And know this, I love y...". With that, he left this world. Minako couldn't stop crying and Usagi had to get help.

The castle gained this sad aura. Luna and Diana were inconsolable, but no one was sadder than Minako. She couldn't stop crying, sobbing all the time, because everything reminded her of her cat.

The days went by and one day, Luna decided to pay Minako a visit.

"We were the two main women of his life for so long. You, longer than me. He ate your pizza, read your mangas, slept in your bed. He was your loving companion. I know that. He was also my husband. And this is why I'm here. I'm still suffering, but I got good news today and you are the first one I'm sharing the news with."

"Luna. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. It's just that it's too sad for me. You know why, you said so yourself. But, good news? And why am I the first to know them?"

"Because I'm pregnant. My belly is bigger now, can't you see?". It was true, the purple cat's belly was a bit round. "And I think you may need a new kitty in your life. So, you're gonna take good care of him, or her, like I know you took good care of my husband."

"Of course I'll care for this little baby that's coming! I feel so honored that you chose me for that task." Minako hugged Luna and both women started crying. They knew that even though he wasn't there physically anymore, he would always be a part of them.

Months went by and Luna finally was in labor. The gave birth to four kittens. One was all blue, one was light pink, a really black one and a white one. They were three girls and one boy. The girls were given to Ami, Makoto and Rei, who named them Morgaine, Lady and Reiko. The boy, the only one with white fur, was given to Minako. His name was Artemis.


End file.
